MISCELLANY
by rizeleth
Summary: MISCELLANY 10: "But why?" I whined. "I mean if you really love each other why can't you marry him?" She held my hand and caress my face before saying, "It's for you to have someone to call dad…"
1. What would you do?

**MISCELLANY I**

**TITLE: **_**WHAT WOULD YOU DO?**_

**PAIRINGS: **_SASUKE x SAKURA_

**Summary: **_"Ne Sasuke-kun, what would you do if I die?" she asked me that night._

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

I look at the full moon that shines in the sky. I then remember the day my clan died. When my own brother killed the entire clan, the full moon also shines that day. I was so drowned in my memories but was snap back when I heard her move. I know it's her… I just do…

"Sakura, why are you still awake?" I asked and I felt her let out a gasp. She must be wondering why I know it's her and not assume it to be Naruto or our sensei.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun. Did I disturb you? You see I can't sleep." I heard her answer and I just fell silent and once again stared at the heavens above.

I then felt her walk towards me and called me by my name. I just stare at her. She was standing in front of me with her blanket covering her shoulder from the cold nights wind. I just looked at her to let her know I'm listening.

I saw her gave a small smile and asked "Can I sit beside you?"

I should have said to her to go back and sleep but my body act faster than my mind I guess because I felt myself nod. She gave me another one of her smile and silently sat beside me.

The two of us just sat and listen to the nature's sound for none of us broke the comforting silence that surrounds us. The silence broke of when I heard her stifle a small yawn.

"Sakura, you should go back to sleep." I commanded her and looked at her tired face.

"I still like it here, Sasuke-kun. Don't worry when I'm really really sleepy I'll go back to the tent." she answered and gave out a tired smile.

"Whatever. And I'm not worried it's just that we are almost leaving in a few minutes." I answered and once again we fell into another silence. I was kind of feeling drowsy myself when I heard her talk.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" she called

"Hn." I answered to let her know I'm listening.

"Ne, what would you do if I die?" she asked me. At her question my early drowsiness suddenly left me and I looked at her as if she asked the most bizarre question ever made. She just giggled at my reaction and said "Don't look at me like that, Sasuke-kun. I'm just curious."

"Why?" I asked. "Why asked such a stupid question, Sakura?" I continued.

"It's not stupid, Sasuke-kun. You know as well as I do how much dangerous our life is. Just like earlier when those stray ninjas attack us. What if someday we are going to fight someone stronger than us? We don't know that maybe tomorrow or the next day we will die. So, what would you do?" she explained and asks her stupid question, in my opinion, once again.

Her question might be considered stupid or nonsense but she does have a point. Having the life of a ninja is really dangerous. Having to do missions left and right that might endanger your own life. And back to the question: what would I do if she dies. I look at her face from her pink locks that sway to the nights wind to her emerald eyes that is trying so hard to stay awake.

'What would I feel if I know I'll never see her ever again?' I asked myself and remember how her voice always lingers in my head. I can always here her say:

'_Ohayo Sasuke-kun!!'_

'_Want to go out in a date with me, Sasuke-kun?'_

'_Are you hurt?'_

'_I made lunch for you.'_

'_Sasuke-kun…'_

'_Please Sasuke-kun…'_

To tell you the truth I really don't know what I'll do. It never crossed my mind that she will die one day. I remember telling Naruto to save her because I don't want an important friend to die in front of me. Yes, I considered her important. That's why I can't think of what I'll do if she dies.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Sakura fall asleep in my shoulder. I once again look at her face.

'She must have fallen asleep while I was thinking of my answer.' I thought. Her eyes were closed and her warmth envelops the cold air. I softly touch her cheeks and decided to carry her to her sleeping bag.

I slowly put her to her bed and whisper a small goodnight. And once again I'm back staring at the bright full moon.

'_Ne, what would you do if I die?'_

That question again. After a while I always knew what my answer would be. I look at the girl sleeping peacefully in her tent.

"Sakura, I already know what my answer would be…" I said.

* * *

"_If you die, I wouldn't do anything…_

_because…_

_I'll die with you."_

_**Owari**_

* * *

**A/N: ****Alright I've finish my first one-shot in this Miscellany. You see miscellany means a collection of literary works. So this would be a collection of one-shots. This is the first time I'm doing this so hope you'll like it. And I'll appreciate it if you Review. This is also an offering because of my late updates in my story. I really hope you'll review and if I get enough I'll maybe put another one-shot next week. Read and Review and Enjoy.**


	2. Possesivemuch?

**Miscellany II**

**TitLe: **_Possesive… much!!_

**PaIrings: **_Sasusaku_

**Summary: **_Uchiha Sasuke is known for a lot of things but one thing you don't know about is: No one mus touch if he branded something His especially a certain pink haired princess._

* * *

Everyone knows Uchiha Sasuke. Being an Uchiha is a major plus for him being known and also being a missing nin at the age of 12 is another of the many list of why everybody knows the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan.

But that was before and now his back at Konoha at almost four years of being away. He killed the snake sannin, Orochimaru, at the age of 15 and killed his brother some year after. Today he is known as one of the best ninjas living at Konohagakure. His old team, Team 7, became a legend for each member of the group was trained by the legendary sannin themselves. At the age of 18 the three members became the neo-sannins, the ninjas of the future.

So back in our topic: Uchiha Sasuke. He is strong, handsome, arrogant and cold. But what everyone didn't know is his over possessive of what he already branded as his. And that include his 2 year girlfriend, Haruno Sakura. Yes, you heard me right. Sakura became his girlfriend at the age of 17.

And since then no one is allowed to talk to the beautiful pink haired girl if you are in the male specie well except from some exception… like IF Sasuke already know you well enough.

If you ever stumble at the young Uchiha and asked if what would be his rules so you can talk to Sakura. You might face an enormous book stating his rules and regulations that might take several days to finish.

And since Haruno Sakura is a great medic, many men request Sakura to personally cure them which infuriate the Uchiha more and asked the Hokage with a little bribe of sake to never let his girlfriend heal those "worthless bastards" as he put it… unless it's very much needed.

Hatake Kakashi, being the three's sensei observed that Sakura's suitor decreased in almost none. He conclude that Sakura's fanboys was afraid of the infamous Uchiha glare and threats fully knowing that he will truly carry it out. Some brave one's send anonymous gifts which the Uchiha easily detected who gave it and that made Sakura fanboys free.

And if you ever have time to look at Sasuke's top three list that he hates you will find in number three is…

3. Rock Lee…

-the Konoha's green beast who despite of Sasuke's constant warning and glares seems to be unfazed and sent occasional flower to the pink haired nin and because of this Sasuke sent him straight to the hospital for three days treating his major burns.

Next is…

2. Sai

-This guy made his one way ticket to the hospital when he thought that making the Uchiha jealous is fun. With Naruto's constant warning, he still continued his plan and actually hug Sakura in front of the enrage Uchiha. They didn't see him in a week after that…

And the first person in his hit list is none other than…

1. Hyuuga Neji

-The Hyuuga genius. Well if you are wondering why he is included in the list apparently at one party he saw the two of them talk. A harmless talk really but what made him put Neji9 on the list is the Hyuuga actually laugh at something Sakura said. As in a hahaha laugh. Can you believe it? The ever distant Neji actually laugh and when he asked about it he just said that it's none of his business. He was about to send another person to the hospital but there is one tiny problem…

The Hokage gave him a restraining order for almost putting all the male population of Konoha to the hospital… So, how did the mighty Uchiha tried to make his girlfriend officially his…

Well…

* * *

The two of them where walking towards Sakura home when he suddenly said.

"Sakura, marry me."

"WHAT?" she asked as her eyes was as wide as saucers.

Sasuke ran his hand at his midnight blue hair… a sign of annoyance… and slowly kneel down.

"I said marry me." he repeated and took out the ring he bought a few days ago.

"Is that a command, Uchiha?" Sakura said with her hands on her hips although you can see a playful grin at her face.

"It is. So, you don't have any choice but to say yes." he answered followed by a smirk.

"Is that so?"

"Aa."

"Then, I'll marry you." she said and smiled lovingly at him. He slowly put the ring at her dainty finger and kissed it. He then stood up and almost fell down when Sakura suddenly hugged him.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, why did you suddenly propose?" Sakura asked.

"So that, everyone would know that you are officially mine. Besides, Uchiha Sakura has a nice ring on it." he answered and Sakura giggled at these.

"I feel that you will become more possessive when I become Mrs. Uchiha… Remember your restraining order, Sasuke-kun." she said as his fiancé just sighed at this.

"Since, Naruto is going to be Hokage in a few days I'll make him remove that annoying order." he mumbled and kissed his future wife.

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N:** Alright this is my second instillation. I promised to add another one-shot this week. Hope you'll like this. I'm sorry if Sasuke is a bit OOC. I just want to put this a bit because it stayed in my mind. If I have a lot of review I'll try to update another one this week or next week. And about my first one-shot I'm still thinking of a sequel. If you ever want me to write a sequel that is. Anyways, R&R. EnJoy.


	3. His princess and her ninja

**MISCELLANY III**

**TITLE: **_His princess and her ninja_

**PAIRINGS: **_SASUSAKU_

**GENRE: **_Romance/Drama_

**SUMMARY:** _"You have a lovely smile. I promise to protect it. I'm going to be your ninja and you'll be my princess."_

* * *

…

….

…..

……

They first met when they accidentally crash into each other. He was a boy from a prestigious clan while she, a girl, with bruises and cuts in her arms. The girl was crying that day. He can't help but look at her. For him, she was the most beautiful thing he set eyes on. He hurriedly stood up and awkwardly offered his handkerchief to her.

"Please don't cry." he said.

The girl looked up at him for his concern. She gave a small smile but her emerald eyes continued to let out tears.

"Shh… don't cry. For some reason, I don't want to see your eyes accompanied by those tears." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

Thee boy thought for a while and answered "Because it hides your beautiful eyes… I like your eyes."

She finally stopped crying and gave a big grin to the handsome boy in front of her.

"There you go. You have a lovely smile and I promise I'll protect it. I'm going to be your ninja and you'll be my princess."

She blushed at his declaration and shyly said…. "But I'm also training to be a ninja and I'm not a princess.

"Even if, you're training to be a ninja and actually be one… I'll still protect you as well as your smile and you're my one and only princess."

"Promise?" she asked and held her pinky.

"Promise…" he answered and connected his pinky and from that day on. The two of them held a thin bond held by there own promises.

….

….

…..

_He promised her…_

_She believed him…_

_He is her ninja…_

_She is his princess…_

_But unknown to them…_

_The hands of fate decided to play…_

_A terrible terrible tragedy will occur…_

_The Uchiha massacre takes place…_

_He erases all his memories…_

_As well as his promises…_

_Because that day…_

_One thing stayed in his mind…_

_REVENGE…_

_He became an avenger…_

_And forgotten his princess._

* * *

Days, months and years have passed since that fateful day. The two became teammates and she somehow made a mark in his cold heart. His body moves by it's own to protect her and she protects him in her own special way.

One day, he was walking his way towards his 'home' as if he still feels like living there… when a voice called him. He slowly stops and looked at the person who dared call him.

"Thank God, I've caught up with you, Sasuke-kun." a girl with pink hair said. She was catching her breath a little before she finally straightened up and looked at the Uchiha.

"What do you want, Sakura?" he asked obviously irritated.

"Ummm… Ano, Sasuke-kun, do you want to have dinner with me?" she shyly asked.

"No." he answered and was about to leave when a hand stopped him. "Sakura let go. I'm not going out with you." he said.

"I know. I just want you to have this. Hope it will make you remember." Sakura said and hand something in his palm and immediately left.

Sasuke just shrugged at her odd behavior and looked at the flower in his palm. A single cherry blossom was there. He looked at it and gently pocketed the flower.

* * *

Several days have passed and he left his princess. She tried to stop him by offering herself and her love but he ignored it. His quest for revenge is stronger than the tiny promise he have forgotten and broken for he promised to protect him. But his princess once again cried a million tears for him. It seems that no one can protect his princess from himself.

….

…..

What they didn't know is he didn't completely destroy their bond. Because a single flower laid a single flower and it was such a wonder why such a small flower didn't easily wither. Maybe just maybe it's because a certain ninja cares and protect it.

Destiny made the two of them crossed path once again. She trained to save life while he trained to kill one. The two faced each other after so many years. And that day her ninja almost run a sword through her heart. She had felt numb because he didn't think twice to hurt her.

But what they didn't know. That later that night. He would cry in his sleep… dreaming… that he killed the only person he could never brake his bond with.

* * *

…

….

…..

……

You can hear the silent rustle of the leaves as a wounded young man passed. A trail of blood can be seen but he continued to travel at his state. His body screamed for rest but he couldn't… he wouldn't. After finishing his revenge… the reason for leaving… he can finally return…. return to her…

He may die from excessive bleeding but he felt her waiting… waiting for his return.

And as he is nearing the gate of Konoha, he can see a silhouette of a person. It was praying… waiting and as he nears more he can also see that it is crying…

He tried to maintain standing as he slowly approaches her. Yes, he knows it's her. He just do. And as he can see her more clearly, her pink locks are swaying with the wind and her lovely emerald eyes dropping those crystal tears. For the first time, he can't help but smile. Smile for her worrying and most of all for her undying love for him.

She ran towards him and envelops him in her hug. She hugged his battered body and cry… The lost ninja finally came back in the arms of his princess and before he passed out he utter something in her ears that made her cry more…

…

….

…..

……

"_I'm sorry, hime."_

* * *

6 months later…

A dark haired teen is silently watching the slow swaying of the cherry blossom petals. Suddenly, a single blossom lands in his hand and as he watch the tiny flower, he felt a hand cover his eyes. He knew it's her already and smirked at her childishness.

"Guess, who I am, Sasuke-kun." she asked.

"…"

"Come on, Sasuke-kun. Guess."

"…."

"Aww… You're no fun." she said and faced him. In front of him is his princess. In her face was a small pout. He smirked once again at her antics and she just sighs and smile once again.

"So… Sasuke-kun. Where are we going today?" she asked.

"Hn." was all he answered and placed the cherry blossom that landed in his palm just a while ago. She blushed at this and smile.

He held her hand and the two of them slowly walked in the park when he suddenly said.

"I really like your smile. I'm… I'm sorry for breaking my promise, Sakura." and he avoided her gaze but she immediately stopped it and made him looked at her eyes.

"It's alright Sasuke-kun. Besides, promises are meant to be broken but our connection that day even though it's so small and thin it will never be destroyed. Because both of us took care of it and no matter what happen the lost ninjas princess will always wait, smile, cry and most of all loved him." she answered that made the Uchiha smile once again…

* * *

……………..

………………..

…………………….

"_Sakura?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I know why you gave me that cherry blossom."_

"_Really?"_

"_Aa."_

"_Because that flower represents you."_

"_In, what way, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_From the flowers name that is your namesake. To it being beautiful and fragile. It reminds me of you and our promise. Because someone must protect a fragile flower like you."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Aa."_

"_And may I ask how the great Uchiha Sasuke solved that?"_

" _I just realized it the day I admitted I loved you."_

"_Awww… I love you too…"_

_(smirks)_

"_And from now on, I'll always be here hime."_

_(blush)_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_**OWARI**_

* * *

**A/N: **_Alright… this is my third one-shot in Miscellany. I really hope you would review. Is it good or bad? Or is it really cute or is it sucks? I really need you're opinions. Hope you review. And thanks for those who reviewed me. Thanks!!_


	4. Always behind you

**MISCELLANY IV**

**ALWAYS BEHIND YOU**

_**SASUSAKU**_

**SUMMARY: **_"I just wish he would know… To just spare those behind a glance…"_

**Romance/Drama**

* * *

_**Sakura's POV:**_

_Many things have already happened. Days, months and years have already passed. _

_And yet… _

_I'm still here…_

_standing behind him…_

_Looking at the large symbol of the Uchiha clan sewn at the back of his shirt…_

_I always remember our genin days. When I'm in trouble his always there…. to save me… protect me… while I just stayed behind… admiring his determined face and even though I'm not expressing it… I love how the way he'll always make me feel…._

_Special…_

_I admitted before that I'm always a burden to them. Him and Naruto. I swear in the day I carelessly cut my hair that I'll make a difference. That for once they would be looking at my back. I'll be the one to save them. That I'll be strong enough to protect them… but I guess I'm wrong._

_Because the day that he betrayed Konoha and left me in that bench. I felt that I didn't acquire my dream. I can't protect the one I love from the darkness that will soon consume him. It's somewhat funny really…_

_How I just begged him to stay… I begged him without even seeing how he would react. For once again I'm talking to his back. He didn't even face me. Not until… he said I'm annoying, went to my back, thank me and then knock me out. After a few days, I felt like laughing at myself. A long bitter laugh…_

_I have trained to be strong once more… I've trained under one of the legendary sannin…. the Konoha's Hokage… and yet, I've decided to stay where I am…_

_Behind him…_

_I once said to myself… To never be like before…I'm the Godaime's apprentice after all. But whenever I utter those words, I just felt like I'm fooling myself._

_I'll always be behind him. When he returned after his goal, I was so happy… Actually it was me who saw him. It was may day-off that day and I was standing in the place where he left me and after feeling that I was all alone I heard a thud. And there I saw him, lying all bloodied and bruised. I set aside all my emotions and for once… I have felt that he needed me._

_To tell you the truth… I never visited him when his awake. I became a shadow. I only visited him the day before he woke up. I can't help but hold him for just a moment. Because I've missed him so much._

_Many days have once again passed. He still didn't change a bit. His still cold and very distant except when it comes to his 'friends', if he still considered them friends. _

_While I'm just here to watch him afar. It's as if I have completely forgotten him for I try so hard to not be seen, and not once greet him face to face. It's actually alright if he thinks that I just erased him in my mind and heart completely._

_What he didn't know won't hurt him… right??_

_That the truth is I'll never erase him, forget him or just simply hate him. All these years… I'm just behind him…_

_Waiting for him to look back…_

_And to know that once he falls…_

_I'll always be there…_

_To catch him…_

_I just wish he would know…_

_To just have a time to spare a glance to those behind…_

_To see me there…_

_Waiting for him…_

_Because no matter what happen…_

_I'll always be behind you…_

_**OwAri**_

* * *

****

**A/N: Okay this is my fourth slot in this miscellany. I'm really thankful for all those people who loved and reviewed my story. If I receive a lot of review in this chapter. I'll really try to put up the sequel next week. So please read and review. All comments and suggestions are welcome. Drop a review so I'll know if this story is good or not. \m:D**


	5. Angel in disguise

**MISCELLANY V:**

**TITLE: MY ANGEL IN DISGUISE**

**PAIRINGS: SASUSAKU**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**SUMMARY: **_**'**__She doesn't know that she gives me light… my angel in disguise.' sequel to always behind you_

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

_I close my eyes for a while and ponder on a lot of things. It's been months since I went back to Konoha. I've made a lot of mistakes. I know I can't change them. Many years have passed and I've made the people who cared for me suffer. Especially her…_

_I came back in this village just for her. So I can repent all my sins if ever I would live or just see her and say how sorry I am for leaving her, hurting her… and making her cry._

_As soon as I finished my revenge I run as fast as I can to the place I left so long ago. I don't care if I would be sentenced to death or how my whole body ached. I could have loosed all my blood and die. But I can't stop. I just need to see her. My light before I'll be ready to be consumed to darkness._

_I remember that day. I saw her standing beside the bench I had left her long ago. She didn't change that much. She's still the same girl I know although I could hint a sad look in her eyes. I don't know how long I was standing there but I can't help but give of a small smile. I'm finally back was the final thought that cross my mind._

"_Sasuke-teme" somebody called me and I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Naruto standing and waving his hands frantically. "What?!" I asked him a bit annoyed. "Teme, we need to go now. We are going to meet with Kakashi-sensei." he answered. I just let off a small sigh and walk towards his direction. _

_While the two of us is walking I felt someone look at me. I turned my eyes towards that direction but I didn't see anyone. I then realized we were in front of Konoha hospital. I know I shouldn't be remembering this things but I can't help it. That day, after I passed out, I remember being in the hospital._

_I was out cold and I thought I already died. When I felt a small hand touch mine, I knew immediately that it was her. I wanted to respond… to touch her hand but I can't move. I then felt a liquid touch my hands. She's crying once again. I wanted to hold her but I can't. My stupid body won't move. I then felt her stood up and remove her hands from mine. Her warmth left me so fast but before she leave I heard her say "Please wake up for us, Sasuke-kun."_

_And I did but I never saw her again. I thought she wanted me to wake up but where is she. Now I feel what it's like to not hold someone you care about even if they are near. You can never hold them because… they avoid you as much as they can._

"_Teme!! Why do you keep on zoning out?!" Naruto ranted and I just ignored him and continued to walk. "Ahh!! Seriously Sasuke if you keep on doing that how can you talk to Sakura." He said and I can't help but stop I felt him bump in my back. "OUCH!! Why did you stop all of a sudden?!" he accused. I just look at the ground with my bangs covering my eyes. "How can I talk to her if she's avoiding me?" I whispered. I could feel the dobe look at me with pity. I don't need his pity or everyone else for that matter. I just need her to talk to me and say that she doesn't need me anymore. _

_I felt him stood up and pat my back. "Sasuke, Sakura-chan is not avoiding you. She's waiting for you." Naruto said. I looked at him weirdly. I don't understand what he is talking about. Naruto then put his hands in his head and smile his cat like grin "And you two told me I'm the dense one. Sasuke, you always walk proud and straight. You are always on your little world that's why you don't notice Sakura-chan. Did you know that she's the one who healed you? And she's the one who asked Tsunade-baachan to lower your sentence. Sometimes it's good to look the people who are behind you Sasuke. Who is always there for you no matter what. Sakura is fragile and she doesn't want to be hurt. But… She'll be willing to be hurt a thousand times for you."_

_I looked at Naruto and my eyes widen in realization. "Naruto, tell Kakashi-sensei that I'm going somewhere. And I promise I'll treat you in a whole month." I said and left but I heard Naruto screamed "Hold on to that promise, teme. And don't hurt Sakura-chan." I waved at him and went to the person who I always left behind._

_I arrived at the hospital and asked where Sakura is. The woman told me that she had left earlier. I mumbled a soft thank you and went to find her. I don't know why but my feet knew where to go. I stopped when I saw her seated in the bench I left her years ago. We are back to the place where it all begun. Her eyes where closed and the wind plays on her pink locks._

_I don't know why but I was afraid to approach her. But if I don't move now I might loose her for good. I slowly approach her and when I was in front of her I whispered her name. Her emerald eyes immediately shot open and look straight at me. At first she was surprised but she then replaced it with a small smile._

"_Sasuke-kun." she softly greeted. "Can I talk to you?" I asked and she nodded at me and let me sit beside her. Once I sat down the silence surrounds us. I could feel the cold wind touch our skin. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked._

"_About you." I answered._

"_What about me?"_

"_Are you angry at me?" I asked and I could feel her look at me. I can't look her in the eyes. I don't know why but I feel that she can always read me like an open book._

"_Does it matter to you if I'm mad or not?" she asked me._

"_It does." I answered._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I…" I trailed of. Why does it matter? There are lots of answers I can tell. But one answer fit it all. It's because she's my light… my angel in disguise. The person that is willing to lift me back to light. Because…_

_..  
_

_I love her._

_That answer has been buried in my heart for so long. To be left forgotten and erase but I guess love can never be removed because each one of us has a heart that beat. We may try to bury it but never removed._

"_Sasuke-kun?" she called and I looked at her this time. I looked in her eyes and said. "It matters because I love you. And I can't stand you avoiding me or being angry with me."_

_Sakura looked at me and smile. Her smile is not a sad smile it's a pure smile. A real smile. "I could never be angry with you. You know how long I've waited to hear those words? Sasuke-kun no matter what I'll always stay here behind you. And love you with all my heart."_

_I shook my head and said "This time… You won't be behind me. Because I want you here always standing beside me…"_

_Years passed._

_Seasons changed._

_Love blooms_

_Sadness came._

_But whatever happens._

_Try and look behind you_

_Because no matter how successful you are_

_There is always an angel in disguise_

_Waiting to catch you _

_Every time you fall_

_**OWARI**_

* * *

AN: How is this sequel? It may have some grammatical error in it because I didn't check it that much but I hope you'll like this. I've been very busy these days and since it's my sem break I decided to update on this and I'm thinking of updating in my other stories to. Hope you like this. And sorry if the character became a bit OOC. Read and Enjoy. And please don't forget to drop a review.  


	6. Promise me?

**MISCELLANY VI**

**Title: Promise me?**

**Pairings: SasuxSaku**

**Summary:** _"Promise me?"_ **"I can't."** _"Why not??"_ **"Because I don't know if I can keep them."**

---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

Their story all started when they were kids. He was the son of a great king…a small prodigy. At the tender age of 7, he can already beat the wits of those twice his age. A bit cold and snobbish… a very proud prince indeed. He is Uchiha Sasuke.While, she is a daughter of an intelligent king. She's pretty and friendly and known with her unique pink hair. She was adored by all. Even though she's very childish she has wits of her own. A kind little princess… She is Haruno Sakura.They met at a party held by Sasuke's father. At the midst of the party, Sakura got lost. She was scared and cold. When a child's voice was heard, "What are you doing here?" Sakura look with teary eyes at the dark obsidian eyes of a young boy. "I'm lost." was all she said. "Aa. That's really stupid to get lost." he said. Sakura can't help but cry. The little boy can't help but panic. He is not the type who says sorry so he did the closest thing he can think of. He offered his handkerchief to the girl. She looks at him gratefully. "Thank you." she murmured. "Come on." he said. "Where?" she asked. "To the party… I'll take you there." he said. "But what if we get lost?" she asked. "We won't get lost." was all he said. "Promise?"she asked. "Hn." was all the boy said and held the tiny hands of the girl. He led her to the party and Sakura found her parents. She looks at the young boy who saved her and hugged him. He was shocked at her action but he can't help but break a tiny smile. They became close friends that day. A cold prince and a bubbly princess.

---------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

Everybody is busy for the princess upcoming birthday. She was already turning 12. While everyone is busy the princess is in the garden. Admiring the beauty of the place. When a small flower appeared in front of her. She looked at the person who held her gift. She was met by a handsome face. She immediately hugged the person and laughed. "I missed you so much Sasuke-kun." She exclaimed. "Don't be stupid Sakura. We saw each other two days ago." he said but you can't hide the happiness in his voice. "Mou… I'm not being stupid. Is it so bad to miss you?" she asked. "No, its not." he answered. "See I told you." she said and laughed once again. The young prince always loves her laugh. He may be cold to others but not to his princess. Sakura then held his hand. "Let's have a walk Sasuke-kun" she offered and he answered with a nod. They walk in silence when Sakura broke it. "Ne Sasuke-kun, are you going to my party?" she asked. The prince beside her just answered with silence. "Mou.. You are being unfair, Sasuke-kun. Promise me you'll come." she said and pout. She was answered by a "Hn." and a smirk. "Sasuke-kun is being a real meanie!!" she childishly exclaimed. Sasuke just gave her another smirk and lift her bridal style. She let out a small yelp of surprise. "Come on princes lets go inside." he said and run. Sakura hold onto the boy tightly and giggle. Even if she didn't tell her he will come she knows deep in her heart he would.

---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

A big celebration was held for the princess birthday. Though the celebrant doesn't look happy at all. She kept on glancing at the door. Waiting for her prince. "Why so sad, my child?" her father asked. "Because Sasuke-kun is not here yet." she answered. The king can't help but smile. He knows that his child loves the boy so much. "Don't worry I know he will come." the king reassured. "I know father. It's just that he is late." she said angrily. The king just chuckled at his daughter behavior. She has a lot of faith in that boy. "Alright just enjoy the party and I'll tell the guards to let you know when he arrived." he said and Sakura just nod at him.Hours have passed and the prince was no where in sight. The princess can't help but cry. "Sasuke-kun no baka!!" she screamed. "That's very un-lady like hime." Someone beside her said. She looked at that person and hugged him immediately. "I hate you, Sasuke-kun." she said. Sasuke just raised his eyebrow. "You hate me? Then why are you hugging me hime?" he asked. "Because you came here. I know you would." she said and cried. Sasuke held her "I'm sorry I'm late Sakura." he said."It's alright. I'm just happy that you came." she said. "I want you to have this. Happy birthday." he said and handed his gift. His gift is a necklace made of emerald and at the back engraved a cherry blossom for her namesake and a fan the crest of the Uchiha family. "Thank you, ouji-sama." she said. "You are welcome, hime-chan."

---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

The two of them grew up and turned 16. Every boy wants the hand of the princess while every girl falls for the charms of the prince. But no one can get their heart. Because it's already given to each other. War broke lose in both kingdom. And the prince needs to leave and lead their troops. But before he left he went to his fair princess.The two of them are walking peacefully and they stop at the cherry blossom garden. "Sasuke-kun, do you really need to go?" she asked. "Aa." he answered. "Sasuke-kun, can you do me a favor." she asked and faced her prince. He just nods at her in response. "Promise me you'll come back. Please, promise me?" she said. "I can't do that, Sakura." he answered and averted his gaze. "Why not?" she asked trying so hard to stop her tears. "Because I don't know if I can keep them." was all he said. Because he knows that he can die in the war. He can't let her keep her hopes up. He can't do that. He then felt his princess hands touch his face. "Look at me, Sasuke-kun." she said and he did. He looked at her big emerald eyes that stare in his eyes. "I know you're not the type to make a promise but I also know you try and do your best at everything you set your mind to. I want you to have this. You're not promising anything. I just want you to give it back to me when you return." Sakura said and hand the necklace he gave her on her 12th birthday. "It's a goodluck charm, Sasuke-kun. It will always tell you that I'm always thinking of you." she continued. Sasuke held on to the jewelry. "I need to go Sakura." he said. "Alright." she said and he was about to leave when he heard her utter four words. "I love you, Sasuke-kun.""Thank you, Sakura." was all he said and left. Once the prince left the princess broke down and cried. She doesn't know why but it's like a final farewell.

---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

The war lasted for almost a year. The princess always waits for news about her prince. Hours, days, and months pass. But her prince didn't return. But instead of crying she did her best to stay strong and believe he will return for her. One day a soldier came to her kingdom. She didn't know but she has a gut feeling that something wrong happened."My king, I have good news as well as a terrible one." he started. "Our troops together with the Uchiha family won the war. But a terrible death has fallen. Many have died and one of them is the youngest son of your friend. He was a great leader and the cause for us to win but a surprise attack came and we never saw what happened to the young prince. All we saw is the necklace he always wears." he said and showed the jewelry. Sakura can't help but cry. "That's not true!! Sasuke-kun is the one who must return that." she said and cried. Emotions stirred in her and she fainted. All she heard were people calling her name. "Sasuke-kun, please come back." she whispered before darkness finally consumed her.

---------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

Some people never make any promises because their not meant to make one. They don't want to make the people they left suffer when they broke one promise. A promise after another but the people they care about waits for what they don't want to give. A promise that they can hold on.

OWARI??

* * *

**You can stop here if you want but i also made an alternate ending... So continue reading if you want to.**

**AN: Alternate Ending…… **

Several days have passed and the princess is still asleep. Her eyes never open. The doctors tell them it's because of depression. She's waiting for someone for her to wake.Meanwhile in the castle gate a person stood. He limp slowly towards the castle and went to find the king. The king faced him and he was greeted by a fatherly hug. "My child, everyone thought you're dead." he said."I'm sorry if I worry you, your majesty. Yes it's true I almost die but a young boy from a nearby village help me. I can't return as fast as I can for I was badly injured." he answered. "I'm glad you are alive, my child. I'm sure your father would be glad." the king said."Yes… but I came here for Sakura. Where is she?" he asked and was worried to see the kings expression changed. "Sasuke, Sakura is asleep." he said. Sasuke let out a sigh. "It's okay I can wait for her to wake up.""No my child, she's asleep but we don't know when she'll wake up. She's been asleep for 5 days now." the king explained and the prince can't help but worry. "Can you please lead me to her room?" he asked. "Yes, of course."When they arrived at her room Sasuke immediately went to his princess side. The king left him to talk to his daughter and wish that he would be the cure to end the princess endless slumber.The young prince held his princess small hand and look at her room. Beside her bed is a table where the necklace he gave was there. "Hime-chan… didn't you told me you'll wait for me to return that necklace to you. It may have arrived first but I thought you have faith in me that I'll do my best to return. Please open your eyes. I can't wait to see your beautiful eyes." he said and squeeze the hands of his fair maiden. He then felt her hold his hands. 'She's responding' he thought. "Come on. Wake up for me, Hime-chan. Because I love you." he confessed. And slowly the eyes of the fair maiden open. The first thing she saw was his eyes just like the first time they met. Sakura hugged him and cried. "I always believe you are not dead." she said. "I'm glad you're here, Sasuke-kun." she continued."Aa. I'm sorry I arrived late, Sakura." Sasuke said. "It's alright. I'm just happy that you are alive." Sakura said. "Aa." was all he said.

------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------

After a few months the two wed. And Sasuke made only one promise that he was sure he will always keep. To love and cherish his princess… the first ever promise he made in his life and he did it with the one she love…

We always here people made promise

But a saying soon will follow

It will tell you that a promise is meant to be broken

That's why many fear to give there word

A word that can hurt a thousand more

But even if your words doesn't utter any promise at all

Someone or somebody still think that your

Action is the only promise they need

Because they want to hold onto to things

That you never utter at all...

OWARI…

* * *

AN: I made this in my free time so I'm not so sure if it's that good. Just drop a comment or suggestion. I've posted this first in my deviant account but anyways I feel that I also need to post it here hope you'll like it. :) And the small instillation in the end is just a crazy follow up... I'm not sure if it meant something but anyways I'm just crazy... wahaha 


	7. pink umbrella

**Title:** PINK UMBRELLA

**Pairings:** Sasusaku

**Genre:** Romance/ Comedy

**Summary:** They never realized anyone could look so manly holding a pink umbrella like that. Not until Uchiha Sasuke held it anyways.

* * *

It was a bright day at Konoha. He birds are singing, kids are playing and a twitching Uchiha in sight. Beside him, is Konoha's cherry blossom and his girlfriend, Haruno Sakura.

And unlike the person beside her, she was smiling happily not minding the grouchy Uchiha beside her.

"Sasuke-kun, it's not so bad." She finally said. 

"…."

"Aww… don't be like that, Sasuke-kun." She commented once again.

"Just shut up, Sakura." He growled angrily.

Sakura fake a hurt look and look at her companion. Her eyes slightly teary and her lips in her 'pout mode'. "I know I should have asked Neji-KUN, to accompany me, instead of you. And I'm pretty sure he's not gonna be like that." She said emphasizing the –kun she use in the said name of a certain Hyuuga.

And that caught the attention of the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan. Sakura know that the said Uchiha have a hidden grudge at the said Hyuuga when he saw him hugging HIS Sakura which in his opinion is more than a friendly hug.

TWITCH

TWITCH

Sakura can't help but slowly smile. Who said that Uchiha Sasuke is emotionless? Actually, if you look at his face closely, you can see a lot of emotion but you must be a very good Sasuke reader to notice this. 

"Don't you ever think that?!" he commented darkly. 

"I was only joking, Sasuke-kun. Besides, everyone will think that you are very sweet at what you are doing for your cute girlfriend." Sakura said and intertwined her hands with his. A small smirk graces the Uchiha's lips as they walk towards their destination.

And as they passed the villagers can't help but look at them. Because it's the first time they saw the Uchiha showing public affection towards his girlfriend and holding a pink umbrella that obviously scream "girl property".

They never realized that anyone can look really manly holding an umbrella like that. Not until they saw Uchiha Sasuke doing it for his girlfriend.

OWARI

* * *

A/N: I made this when I was bored at one of my classes so I don't expect it to be that good but I still hope for your reviews. So pleeeaaaseee… hehe….


	8. sequel to wwyd

**MISCELLANY 8:** SEQUEL TO WHAT WOULD YOU DO?

**PAIRINGS:** SASUSAKU

**GENRE:** ANGST/ROMANCE

**SUMMARY:** "Well… I'll tell you what my answer is…"

Almost there…

'_Sakura, I already know what my answer would be…'_

"If you die…"

'_I wouldn't do anything…'_

"Because…"

'_I'll die with you.'_

So, please don't die on me, Sakura. Please don't…"

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV:**

I never expect to see her this way… lying in her own blood barely breathing at all. At first I thought I was just hallucinating. My eyes fooling me but somehow I know that in front of me is reality and the girl that loved me so much is in front of me on the brink of death.. DEATH. The word that always hung in my existence…

I then heard her cough and that broke me of my reverie. I ran as fast as I can beside her and as I look at her I don't know why but I feel as if my heart crushed. It hurts so much to see her like this…

I then felt her warm hands touch my face. I can't help but feel at ease at her touch. I never realized how much I missed her… not until now…

"It's really you. I'm glad I can see you. I always want to see the person I love before I die." She said softly as she gave me her usual gentle smile.

"Stop saying stupid things. You are not going to die, Sakura. I won't let you." I said shakily as I tried to gently lift her. She can't die. She just can't.

And I ran as fast as I can, as if my own life depended on it. We are almost there when I could feel her breathing slow down. "We are almost there, Sakura." I suddenly said. Trying to let her know that she's going to be fine…

Or maybe… It wasn't her who needed that reassurance… but myself…

* * *



"Ne, Sasuke-kun…" she called.

"Shhh… Save your strength Sakura." I told her but I was only returned with her hand touching my face. "Your crying, Sasuke-kun." She told me.

My eyes slightly widen in shock. I always thought that my tears already dried up after I cried so much when I was a child. I guess I was wrong…

"Sasuke-kun…" she said to me weakly "I don't want you to cry. Before I die... I want to see you smile."

"Stop talking about death, Sakura. I would not let you, die." I told her as I see in a distance the gate of the village. We are almost there…

'_Ne, Sasuke-kun what would you do if I die?'_

I always thought that I break all bonds that I have made once I left my life at Konoha. Once I left them… her… but now… it's as if I didn't leave at all. I can remember everything that happened when I was with them… with her…

Especially her stupid question…

'_Ne, Sasuke-kun what would you do if I die?'_

"Ne, Sasuke-kun… can you smile for me?" I heard her asked. Her eyes slowly closing. Her injuries are already taking a toll on her.

"I won't. I promise to smile to you once your cured." I said to her. Just a little more… please be strong… we are almost there…

"But…" she started when I beat her to it.

"Sakura, remember what you asked me one night. Back when we are genin…" I said.

"Yes… when I asked you what you would do if I die." She told me.

"That's right… remember I never got to answer you…" I started. Just a little more…

"Yes… I remember…" she said to me her voice turning wearier and wearier by a moment.

"Well… I'll tell you what my answer is…"

Almost there…

'_Sakura, I already know what my answer would be…'_

"If you die…"

'_If you die…'_

"I wouldn't do anything…"

'_I wouldn't do anything…'_

"Because…"

'_Because…'_

"I'll die with you."

'_I'll die with you.'_

So, please don't die on me, Sakura. Please don't…"

* * *

**A/N**: This is kind of my sequel to my story 'what would you do' but I'm still not sure. I'm going to put another chapter related to this. And if I think of a better sequel I'll post it.


	9. Stick of Cigar

**A Stick of Cigar**

~ Did you ever read or heard a story about two unlikely people to find each other? How about a girl who thought that she can change a boy she once thought was perfect? Can you think of a story that started with a stick of cigar? ~

~ It all started when destiny let them meet. A beautiful young woman and a perfect young man who has a secret…

"The canteen is so packed with people. I couldn't even fit in there! I'd rather spend my time here." A girl named Haruno Sakura whispered to herself. She was silently heading to her secret place. THE school art room. Students rarely used that room and Sakura once wondered why they kept the room and let it stay that way not that she's saying anything or something. Finally she reached the said place, Sakura happily opened the door but she was shock to see a young man smoking inside the room. She was about to leave when the said person called her. "Wait. Come here." A voice of a young man commanded and Sakura reluctantly agreed. Maybe it was from fright or curiosity. She looked at the young man carefully and saw him run his fingers in his black tresses. 'A sign of annoyance.' noted Sakura. "I didn't mean to scare you or anything." he said. "No, it's okay. You didn't scare me just a little surprised that's all. But… ummm… would you mind me asking. Why are you smoking? Isn't that against the school rules?" she curiously asked. The young man let out a sigh and said "I know that what I'm doing is against the rules. That's why I'm hiding right. But when it comes to why I am smoking it's none of your business."

"Of course, it's my business. Why wouldn't I say something to my schoolmate? I don't want to be a hypocrite." Sakura said that seem to irk the young man. He then slowly walk towards the said girl and glare at her.

"You don't know me. Just stick your nose into somebody's business and leave mine!" he said in a menacing tone that made Sakura shiver in fright but she won't back down without a fight.

"I'll tell the principal about what you are doing!" she threatened him but was answered by his deep laugh that made the poor girl blush.

"Do you think they will believe you? A nobody? –psh- Try if you like but I'm the president of the student council. Who do you think they would believe more? You or me?" he dared.

"Then, I'll make you stop smoking! I'll do it!" Sakura said proudly. Sasuke can't help but raise his eyebrow in amusement. He then leaned his face near the girl and said "Let's see you do that." And went to exit the room.

"-cough- I'll definitely definitely change him!" Sakura promised to herself.

~*~

And as promise, no matter where Sasuke goes Sakura is there. Tailing him in no end. Everytime he felt like smoking the girl just appear out of nowhere to snatch the stick of cigarette from his hands.

At first, he was annoyed, furious even but later he can't help but appreciate the time she is giving to him. Her undivided attention. And her care for his health even if they aren't even acquaintances.

Slowly, Sasuke felt like Sakura became a vital part of him. His new addiction. And his pack of cigarettes has been left forgotten.

~*~

"I told you I can change you!" Sakura bragged while dragging the poor boy at a boat ride in the park. Sasuke returned her teasing with one of his rare smiles that are only meant for her.

"The moment you promised to change me. I already felt you could." He told her that made Sakura blush but she covered it with a stick of her tongue and an accused of "Liar!"

Sasuke released a deep chuckle at his girlfriend's behavior. After 5 months of attempting to make him stop, Sakura finally succeed because Sasuke found a new addiction… HER.

Sakura can't help but grin. She was contented that she met him, fell in love with him and became the reason for his change.

After a while of talking, their boat finally stops in the middle of the lake. The beautiful picture of the park welcomes their site. Silence engulfs them but it was a serene silence. A silence that they want to treasure forever.

"Ne, Sakura?" Sasuke called. Sakura tore her gaze off the view in front of her and gave her full attention to him. She cutely tilted her head in the side silently waiting for his inquiry.

"Sakura, would you promise to come back here if ever you feel lonely?" Sasuke asked looking at his girlfriend seriously.

"Alright, I promise. But why would I feel lonely. I mean I could come to you if I felt that emotion, right?" Sakura answered.

Sasuke just gave of another one of his smile and said "I'm not always here to wipe your tears, Sakura but this place will."

Sakura felt more perplexed at his vague answers but she brushed it off thinking that it's just the heat of the sun or something but in her heart she knows… she is missing something.

~*~

Sakura can't help but angrily wipe her tears. She was mad at him for not telling. Not telling her anything and most of all she is mad at herself. For not listening to his plea. For ignoring him. For not trusting him enough.

She could remember clearly how she found him holding a pack of cigar. The thing that he promised he would never ever hold once they became lovers. But he broke his promise! She never gave him a chance to explain. She ignored him in his every attempt to talk to her. And now she's in despair. For being stubborn. For everything.

~*~

_-Ring- -Ring-_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello… is this Sakura?_

"_Yes."_

"_I… I'm Sasuke's mom. C-could y-you go to the hospital? Sasuke needs you."_

_~*~_

"_He has lung cancer since last year. He just refused to take any medications and he won't quit smoking. But you came. He stopped… he wanted to live… but it was too late…_

Everything kept ringing in her head. How can she not notice? How come she realized it just now? His labored breathing? His continuous coughs? She's supposed to notice them! Why didn't she notice them? Why?

~*~

"_He left this for you. He said I should give it to you no matter what. And if he is gone. He hopes you'll use it in the place he asked you to go when you are lonely. Here. Please take this." His mother cried and gave the stunned girl a box of cigarette._

~*~

"Sasuke-kun, I did what I have promised. I came to the place you want me to feel happy. But why does my heart hurts so much? Why can't my tears stop?" she asked the silent lake as she held unto the box of cigar. And then one piece slips up.

Shakily, Sakura reached for the stick of cigar but was surprised to see a piece of rolled paper instead of a real cigar. Slowly, unrolling the paper she found his clean handwriting.

It reads…

_**I**__'m sorry…_

_I'm sorry for not telling you I'm sick…_

_I guess I just don't want to be the one to make you cry_

_I don't want you to worry…_

_I'm sorry…_

Sakura hastily opened another paper and found another one of his writings.

_Thank you…_

_For giving purpose to my life…_

_Thank you…_

And another…

And another…

And another…

The whole pack is filled with his memory of her. Tears continuously stream to her face as she read the final letter…

_I love you_

_For everything…_

_And goodbye my angel…_

_**OWARI**_

_**~*~**_

_**A/N:**_I'm not so sure about this story but oh well… haha… I remember making this long long time ago. I wrote it in a piece of paper but strangely I lose the paper so I tried making a different ending. Not sure if it turned great but I still hope you'll like this... And sorry if it became somewhat crazy... a bit unclear... gomen... ^^a

I've got my inspiration from a friend who also made a story from a cigar and I can't help but feel that I can make one too. So, here it is… haha…

Alright, I'm babbling too much but I also want to give this to Aoi-chan bec she asked me to make a story and I'm not finish yet!!! WAHHH… GOMEN AOI-CHAN… :P

That's all… Read and Review ^^V


	10. Sacrifices

**SACRIFICES…**

**PAIRINGS: **_SASUKE x SAKURA_

* * *

I never really understand my family. When I was growing up, I remember thinking that my aunt was my mother and my own mother is my aunt. Some of you may wonder why I would do that. Some may even think that maybe I'm just but a stupid child. Or maybe others will think that I'm just plain confused.

However, everyone of you is wrong. I'm a very bright child for my age. You see, I'm only 10 years old but I think much older than my age that's why I notice things I shouldn't. I knew things that I shouldn't have. And I learned the tragic story of my pretty aunt at this young age. The story that always seem to make me feel hurt. Make me feel sad. And most of all, make me feel guilt…

It all started when I was 4 yours old. I already know everything that is happening around me. I have a handsome dad and a very beautiful mom. My dad would always say that I look just like his mom. So pretty and pure that always makes me feel so proud. Then, my mom would look at me happily for being noticed by my usually busy and stoic father.

However simple my family is, I always thought I have the perfect family. Until, I went home earlier than expected. Being that young, I was excited to surprise my parents at my early arrival. I was holding my test paper that day that was marked a 100%. Having a large smile, I run towards our living room and happily burst out a "TADAIMA!"

Silence soon followed me and I can't help but blush in embarrasment. I remember my mother looking at me disapprovingly and I could almost feel a lecture coming when a soft voice said, "It's good to see you again, Mikoto."

That was the day I met the prettiest aunt in the world. She has a very soft smile in her face as she motioned me for a hug. I cautiously walk towards her and she gave me the warmest hug in the whole wide world. Even warmer than dad's but don't let him know that I told you that. Smiling, I returned her hug and looked proudly at my parents, which for some reason has a different look from before.

My dad for the first time has a very soft expression and a small smile is painted on his lips as if he is seeing something that he wanted for so long. Something that he could never achieve. I was confused that time. Thinking why does my dad look like that. I was never sure…

I then shifted my gaze to my mother's and I was surprise to see her beautiful face try to hide the… sadness?... guilt?... I'm not to sure. However, I know that since that day I've realized that our family is not as perfect at it seems.

Since my aunt's arrival, I would always go straight to her house, which was a block from us, and just sit there and enjoy her company. She would spoil me as if I was her own. She would bake me cookies and read me books. She would also teach me in my assignments that none at home is willing enough to do.

Sometimes, my father would join me despite his busy schedule and for the first time I heard him truly laugh. He would truly laugh when he's with my aunt.

Maybe, that's the reason why I considered my aunt as my mom. It's because she's the perfect mom a girl would ever want to have. And, I was feeling selfish because I'm keeping her for my own.

Years have passed, and soon I was 9. I soon learn things I should never have. I learned about relationships at this tender age through books I've read. I notice a lot of things. I become curious…

And most of all, I realized a few things I never knew when I was a child…

One of them is, I know now why my mom would smile when my dad would praise me because in some why she felt like she's the one being praised. She wants my dads attention which she never ever acquired.

Another, is that my mom would always look at my aunt in a jealous way. She looks like my aunt has everything she ever wanted even though I think it's the other way around.

And lastly, I noticed my dads faraway look. His nostalgic smile when looking at my aunt… He never looks at my mom that way…. Like she's someone precious…. Someone he could never let go…

I'm not a relationship expert. I'm only 9! But I notice things… that I wish I never had.

I was ten when I finally had the courage to confront my aunt. She was reading me a story. Her pretty hair was clip in her ears and her pale skin seems to glisten in the sunlight. She was telling me a story about the little mermaid that was made by Hans Christian Anderson. The tragic story of little mermaid.

Cutting her from her concentration, she gave me her undivided attention. "Aunt… can I ask you a question?"

Her pretty doll eyes blink at me and curved into an eye-smile, "Sure, my princess. What do you want to ask?"

"Um… I just want to ask why aunty doesn't have a boyfriend. It's because I think you're super pretty and you deserve to have a prince!" I told her happily.

At my honest question, my aunt gave me the most sincere smile and said, "I already found my prince a long time ago. He's the only boyfriend I had and I love him very much. You see… he was my bestfriend since I was a child. And I know since we've met that he's my one and only love. My soulmate."

My eyes widen in excitement at her answer and I gleefully asked, "Then are you going to get married to him?"

My aunt just sadly shook her head and look outside the window. "I'm not marrying him, Mikoto."

"But why?" I whined. "I mean if you really love each other why can't you marry him?"

My aunt continued to look at the window and slowly faced me. Her eyes that was always full of mirth now contains deep sorrow and hurt. She slowly reached for my hand and caressed my cheeks. And what she said next change my whole look towards my aunt…

….

…

…..

….

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

….. _"It's for you to have someone to call dad…"_

It was then that I understand why my father would look that way. Why he would always clench his fist as if to stop himself from reaching out. She now understand why her pretty and kind Aunt Sakura always seemed to be the most precious thing in his father's eyes. Because for Uchiha Sasuke the only person he would ever love is Haruno Sakura. And now I know why my mother would always have a jealous glint in her eyes..

**THE END

* * *

**

**A/N: I made this a long long time ago from a text quote I received. I just want to write an angst that day and this is what happened. I'm not sure if I made it pretty enough but I hope you liked this. If any stories is related to this it is not intended and this is only a product of my weird imagination. READ and REVIEW :D V^o^V And yeah... sorry for the late reviews... from know on i'm going to accept situations that you like me to make a one-shots from! YEY! that is if you want me to make a one-shot out of it! so please REVIEW! :)**


End file.
